Out of Hate or Love
by HeroinPhoenix
Summary: This is a smut!fic for the sake of smut. My attempt at getting over writer's block, a short Drarry one-shot.


**A/N: Well guys I'm battling with a case of writer's block and this came to me. Of course it's a Drarry, I'm sure no one expects me to write anything else by now. I really hope this helps, cuz I'm working on two one-shots that actually have plots, not just smut. Wish me luck and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Explicitness, male/male, **_**very**_** graphic, if you don't like it, leave ):( Ignores HBP. **

**Draco's POV.**

**Out of Hate or Love**

It's been a while since I switched sides and moved into Number TwelveGrimmauld Place with the rest of the order. Everyone _disliked_ the fact that I was here at first, but after three months, everyone's gotten used to it, I think they like it even, except for Potter that is. He treated me differently. Everyone was nice to me and I soon found it hard to be mean and hateful, I was nice to Weasley too, noticed that I called him "Weasley"? He says my name without that old disgust now, and I rather like that. Granger's been nice too, as long as I didn't call her a Mudblood by accident. Potter, he was different. When I first got here he decided to ignore me, he didn't acknowledge my existence whatsoever! But something was up with him, sometimes I caught him staring at me and as soon as our eyes met, he looked away as though burned or something. I tried talking to him a few times too, still no use. He'd always manage to find a way to dodge me.

If I asked him a question, he would look to the nearest person and have them answer for him, and that only served to annoy me to no end. So suffice it to say, our relationship, or lack there of, wasn't going anywhere. I couldn't even argue with him anymore, and I must admit that I missed those jibes and his sharp tongue. That was the only time we interacted, and I think I needed it, despite having denied that fact before. After a while I got tired of trying and decided to ignore Potter as much as he ignored me, and that was working very well, if I may say so myself, until one stormy night.

It was heavily raining and the weather had been overly dreary all week long, and you could see how badly it had affected everyone at headquarters. Everyone was moping around with nothing to do while the rain lashed at the windows, even the owls were restless. I was making the best of it though, I immersed myself in a good book, and that has never failed me yet. After an early dinner, we all decided to go to bed early, seeing as sleep with the only escape from that weather. Potter seemed to be in a worse shape than any of us, but no one knew why and no one dared to ask him. He was in one of those moods of his; anything made him go off on a rant, except me. He _still_ wouldn't argue with me.

So Potter went to bed like everyone else and that was that. I was sitting in my room, still reading because I thought it was ridiculously early for bed, but a couple hours after everyone had retired, I heard a knock on my door. I closed the book, wondering who was at the door, and went to open. At my door was none other than The-Boy-Who-Lived-More-Times-Than-I-Can-Remember, and he looked awful. He was shaking uncontrollably and his eyes look terribly vacant.

'May I come in?' he asked in a hoarse voice. I nodded and stood aside to admit the slighter boy, as soon a he was in, I closed the door and asked him to sit wherever he liked, and he chose the bed, so I sat back in my chair by the desk.

'Potter, what's wrong?' I asked him with a genuine tone of concern in my voice.

He shook his head frantically and said, 'Nothing, it's just, I dunno, I need help and you're the fist to come to mind.'

I arched an eyebrow and asked, 'Me, Potter? We haven't spoken since I got here, and now you want help from _me_?'

The brunette nodded and looked straight at me, his emerald eyes piercing through my silver ones. I shivered at the despair in his eyes, because I'd never seen him like that before. He always looked so alive and intense. I inclined my head and said, 'Fine, whatever you need, Potter, just tell me.'

He sighed heavily and said, 'I've been doing this for _years_ now, and I'm tired. I know I can't just stop, but I need a change. Malfoy, do you have any idea how hard it is to be a hero before you do anything heroic? Everyone expects me to win, even when I don't know how to. I don't want to be The Golden Boy anymore, I _never_ did. And now I can't do anything about it, but _you_ can,' he ended looking at me with pleading eyes.

I couldn't believe that Potter didn't want all this, and I couldn't understand what he wanted from me. 'Er, Potter, I don't know what you mean. What can _I_ do?'

The boy got up and walked over to me, crouched down in front of me, and looked me in the eye. 'I need you to make me feel, I mean really _feel_.'

I furrowed my brown, honestly not getting any of what he was saying. 'Potter, how in Merlin's name can I do that?' I asked incredulously.

He took my hand in his and put it on his stomach and breathed, 'I need you to hurt me…'

My eyes peeled and I stood up out of sheer shock. Potter was still crouched on the floor and he repeated, 'Hurt me, _Draco_.' My breath hitched at the sound of my own name coming from his lips, and I didn't know what to do.

'I…I can't hu-hurt you, Potter!' I stuttered as his gazed turned needier.

'Please, Draco, you're the only one who can do this. You're the only one who hates me enough to do it, _please_!'

I stared at Potter, on his knees in front of me, I was tempted, but could I actually do it? I could see how much he wanted this, _needed_ this even. He wasn't playing a game; he really needed me to make him feel, and that's when I decided to do just that. Without warning I kicked Potter in the stomach, he fell back and clutched at his gut, yelping in pain. My heart clenched at the sound, but I was glad not to have heard any bones break. While Potter was still on the floor, I yanked him up onto my bed with his hair, as he screamed out and tried to fight me instinctively. I threw him on the bed and punched him in the jaw. Potter's head snapped back as I lunged at him again, pinning him to the mattress and wrapping my hands around his throat, trying to choke him. His breathing was hard and I could see his eyes bulging slightly as I squeezed tighter, and all the while Potter merely looked up at me, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, and something in me stirred.

Those lips of his were perfect, and I wondered what they felt like, and so I stopped strangling him and I pressed my lips to his. He tried to fight me at first, but when my tongue brushed along his soft lips, he couldn't help but open his mouth, admitting my tongue to explore his mouth. He soon moaned and shivers ran down my spine. I somehow knew that what I was doing was hurting him more than beating him senseless, but I still wanted to be rough, so I took my wand out and cast a quite spell so as not to alert Potter to it, and his wrists were bound to the headboard. His eyes widened, looking terrified that I might do something that he didn't want, but all he got was a hard slap across the face. He groaned in pain, turning me on and giving me a hard on, I slapped him again, and I could feel _his_ hard on pressing up into me through our clothes.

I bent down and captured his lips with mine, making sure I tug on his hair as roughly as I could, and that earned me another moan. I pulled away and tore Potter's shirt off and he said, 'Wait! Draco, wha-what are you doing?'

I leaned in again and kissed him, biting down on his lower lip, breaking the skin and drawing blood, which I sucked before pulling away. 'Simple, Harry, I'm going to fuck you.' His breath hitched at my words and he went back to struggling as hard as he could, his wrists chafing on the restraints. I turned my attention to his nipples; I licked one, closing my lips around it and sucking hard, while I teased and squeezed the other between my fingers. I felt Harry shudder beneath me and I smiled around his nipple, which I nibbled for a while before continuing on my way down his body. I kissed a trail all the way to his navel, dipped my tongue into it and reached his pants, and then I took my time unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants, before I slipped them down only to throw them away. Harry was in nothing but his boxers, an obvious bulge stood there, and it only grew when I raked his thighs with my nails, occasionally biting him hard.

'Harry, this _actually_ turns you on, doesn't it, you kinky little bastard?' He didn't reply, and I assumed that it was because I was driving him wild. He was bucking his hips into the air, trying to get some friction between us, but I wanted him to hurt, so I got rid of his boxers, and stared at his naked form lying there, waiting for me. I wanted him _so much_, but I wasn't going to touch his cock just yet. I licked his inner thighs, starting from bellow and working my way up, making sure I didn't touch his aching erection, which was already dripping. I took Harry's balls in my hand and started to squeeze and tease and rotate them, taking pleaser in how desperate his moans sounded. I gave him one more hard squeeze then let go and pulled away, leaving him alone in bed. He grunted in frustration as I started to undress in front of him, wanting him to see everything, and as I slipped my boxers off, I heard him gasp slightly and I couldn't help but smirk.

I moved back onto the bed and finally decided to lick Harry's weeping cock. The boy shuddered and I closed my lips around his length, swirling my tongue around it expertly. Harry soon started to buck and seeing as I wasn't in the mood to choke on him, I held him down with my hands on his hips. I looked up as I sucked and licked, to see Harry's face contorted in pleasure, and his body thrashing and writhing beneath me. I bobbed my head up and down, scrapping my teeth along his dick and he yelped in pain, and as I sucked harder, I took his balls in my hand again and squeezed, while Harry lost himself in a chant of "Oh God, oh God, _oh God!_", until The Golden Boy came into my mouth, screaming my name, and letting me taste him for the first time. I lapped it all up, not missing a single drop of what tasted distinctly _Harry_, before pulling away and looking at Harry's shuddering body. He was beautiful!

I leaned in and kissed him, making him taste himself in my mouth, and then I simply lost myself in his eyes. But Harry looked like something wasn't right, and I knew that I hadn't _hurt_ him enough yet, he hadn't _felt_ yet. 'Harry, you don't think this is over yet, do you?' I said with a smirk, and that earned me a whimper from his lips, which I had to kiss again before going lower, kissing and licking a trail down his body, biting him every now and then, till I reached my target. I licked one of my fingers and thrust it into Harry's entrance, and the boy gasped and shuddered, so I added another finger and moved both inside of him, not wanting to prepare him properly. And after a few seconds of his whimpering and moaning, I pulled my fingers out of him and thrust my dick inside of him instead, and without any lubrication, Harry was in instant pain as he screamed my name and tears streamed down his cheeks. I didn't try to sooth him, I started to thrust deeper into him, inch by painful inch, while he writhed and cried. I started at a slow rhythm, in and out, hitting his prostate harder and faster every time until his cock was as hard as mine.

Finally, I took his cock in my hand and started pumping him in time with my thrusts, seconds later, Harry came into my hand for the second time that night, shouting my name like there was no tomorrow, and hearing that and feeling his ass clench around me, pushed me off the edge, filling Harry with my hot seed. I collapsed onto the brunette and we both laid there catching our breaths, but Harry was still crying, eyes swollen and nose reddened, so I decided to leave him alone for a while. I pulled out of him, a trail of blood and semen dripping out of his ass; I spelled the restraints away, and got up and headed to my bathroom for a shower.

* * *

I washed up and got cleaned, dried off and got dressed, but when I went back to my room, Harry was missing and the door was open. 'Harry…' I thought about letting it go and just going to sleep, but a little voice inside my head told me to go and check up on the boy, so I headed for his new room, across the hall from Ron's. Now that his temper was at its worst, he's been given his own room to spare everyone else the trouble of being a target to his anger. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so I opened the door, went in, and closed it behind me. The room was dark, except for the early morning light coming in through the window. Harry was curled up in bed, still crying and shuddering, but with less strength than before. I approached him and laid down next to him, he didn't even flinch.

I ran my hand through his hair, trying to smooth it over, and he looked at me briefly before closing his blurry eyes again. 'Harry,' I whispered. 'Why did you leave? You haven't even showered and you smell like sex.'

He looked at me again with those amazing eyes of his and I knew that he couldn't explain what he felt, but he felt hated and unwanted, that much was obvious. 'Harry, when you came into my room earlier you asked me to hurt you, saying that I hated you enough to do it. But Harry, I didn't do all that out of hate; I did it out of _love_.'

He furrowed his brows, looking at me with utter confusion, and I smiled. 'Yes, love. You see, Harry, I've loved you ever since that first time we met at Madam Malkin's, and I was heart broken when you rejected my offer of friendship, but I understood why you did that. I was just like my father, cruel and hateful, but I've loved you for _so long_ and every time we fought I was happy, because I got to be with you.' Harry's tears soon stopped as I was explaining and confessing my love for him, but I could see the fear in his eyes, but was he afraid of my love for him?

He sucked on his lower lip to stop the hiccups, and then he said, 'So you love me?'

I smiled and nodded. 'Yes, Harry. I love you! I would _never_ have fucked you if I didn't truly love you.' He smiled widely and pulled me close for a heated kiss that I wasn't expecting, and when we pulled apart for air, he said, 'I love you too, Draco.'

_I_ furrowed my brows this time and asked, 'You do? Then why have you been ignoring me?' He shrugged and said, 'I thought you hated me, so I left you alone, _out of love_. I love you.' I smiled and held him close, trying to sooth whatever pain I'd caused him, and soon he fell asleep in my arms, _still_ smelling like sex.

**A/N: Ok, I think that took care of my writer's block. This wasn't one of my best works, but I'm happy with the way it turned out. Thanks for reading, and **_**please**_** review! **


End file.
